Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the tenth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Return Home". Plot (In the Dock, everyone is here as the antarctic heroes from Antarctica are planning to say goodbye) *Aunt Arctic: Heroes of Antarctica, thank you for saving our island. *Mumble: You're all welcome. *Bambadee: Mumble, you are truly a good friend. *Mumble: Yes. Enjoy going fishing. *Gary: Also, the Time Machine is fixed. All new and ready to be set out. *Mumble: But we have to go back to our world. *Gary: Okay, the secret agents are done fixing the time machine. The evil virus is also removed so you guys can be ready to go back home. *Mumble: We live in another dimension. We're all gonna miss you. *Bambadee: What a friend. *Gary: Agents, it's done. Bring me the time machine. *Alpha: All set to go. *Delta: All new and clean. *Gary: Thanks. It always the same. *Noah: The Time Machine. It's now ours. *Gary: Mumble HappyFeet, thank you for saving the island. Keep this time machine as a reward. *Mumble: You sure bet. We're all gonna miss you. *Gary: Oh no. If danger comes ahead, come back anytime you need. *Mumble: Ok. Always in luck. *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, whatever the bully bother you, don't listen him. *Gary: Yes Ramón. Herbert can't never be good. *Mumble: We are always your friend. *Erik: Peace. *Jet Pack Guy: Gary, are we ready? *Gary: Yes. Press this button to teleport back to your world. *Mumble: Sure. Be honest that it will work. *press the button* It works. Goodbye everyone! *Gary: Goodbye Heroes of Antarctica. Thanks for visiting our island. *Mumble: You bet! (The Heroes of Antarctica teleports back to their world in Antarctica) *Gary: Everything is now clear. *Rookie: Alright penguins, back to work. All clear. (Everyone goes back to their business) *Bambadee: Mumble, i hope you come back for help. I need you again someday...until now. (In Antarctica on Penguin-Land, the heroes returned back to their world) *Noah: WE ARE BACK! *Everyone: *cheers* *Will: We're back. We're not the only ones. *Bill: I know. *Mumble: Home Sweet Home. *Seymour: Hey! Where's the music? We need the music on for the celebration. *Sven: Don't worry. It will come soon. *Noah: No more Herbert P. Bear. Back to normal. I hope no trouble has been caused. *Mumble: Nope. Nothing has happened while we were gone. *Noah: Attention everyone, we are now back in Antarctica. No more threats and dangers coming this way until our next adventure. Thank you guys for coming with you. *Lovelace: You too Noah. *Noah: Lovelace, my man, thank you. *Sven: Your highness sir. *Noah: Good. *Bryan: So guys, ready to start the party? *Mumble: Yes. Party time! *Ramón: Uno! Dos! Tres! *Raul: Start the music! (The music "Turn Up The Music" by Chris Brown begin to play) *Seymour: Turn up the music cause the song just came on Turn up the music if they try to turn us down Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down *Gloria: If you're happy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up If you're happy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up and *The Chorus: Turn up the music (just turn it up louder) Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah) Turn up the music (just turn it up louder) Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music) (In the snow, the krills are dancing to the beat) *Will: Good to be back. *Bill: Yep. No more fulling around. *Will: The music is always here for us. *Bill: We are the Champions. *Lovelace: Turn up the music cause the sun just came up Turn up the music if they try to turn us down Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down *Gloria: If you're happy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up If you're happy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up and *The Chorus: Turn up the music (just turn it up louder) Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah) Turn up the music (just turn it up louder) Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music) Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music) *Noah: ONE, TWO, THREE GO! *The Chorus: Save my life (just dance with me) All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp Girl, dance with me (just dance with me) Girl, can I see that I really wanna touch that Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me) Turn it up (just dance with me!) *Sven: The song is finish! *Everyone: *cheers* (At night in Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Band are going to perform a song in the dock) *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, we have to song to play. The Penguin Band will be performing a song for you! *Everyone: *cheers* *G Billy: *play a song* I'm not working hard? Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak Or, better yet, go to Town Center Take a picture of me with a Kodak Took my life from negative to positive I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life The Penguin Band That's right *Petey K: Tonight I want all of you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight *Cadence: Don't care what they say Or what games they play Nothing is enough Til I have your love'' *Stompin' Bob: Let's do it tonight *Frankly: I want you tonight, I want you to stay I want you tonight *DJ Penguin: Grab somebody penguin, tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight *Everyone: *cheers* *Rookie: Everyone, dance along with your friends. *Bambadee: And rock on! *G Billy: Take advantage of tonight Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess But tonight, I can make you my queen And make love to you endless ''This is insane: the way the name growin Money keep flowin' Hustlers move aside So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin' I got it locked up like in prison *DJ Penguin: Put it on my life, baby, I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight Dalé *Stompin' Bob: Excuse me (excuse me) And I might drink a little more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight Cause we might not get tomorrow (Meanwhile in the Iceberg, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto found the broken Snow Trekker) *Herbert: Finally. My crabs, time to get revenge on the island. Here we go. (Herbert start the Snow Trekker and move when the iceberg flips over as Herbert crashed to the sand) *Herbert: NO! YOU GUYS WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! (Klutzy and Klepto danced to the music) *Herbert: I hate this song. (Back at the Dock) *G Billy: Tonight I want all of you tonight. *Petey K: Give me everything tonight. *Stompin' Bob: For all we know. *Frankly: We might not get tomorrow. *All: LET'S DO IT TONIGHT! THE END (Back at Antarctica in the morning, skuas are seen on the cliff) *Dino: Did Herbert stop the penguins yet? *Brokebeak: Maybe he failed. He tried to stop the penguins. *Boss Skua: No worries. He lost this time. *Frankie: Boss "Alpha" Skua, we did fail. *Francesco: Oh no. *Vinnie: Darn it! *Boss Skua: Oh well, we will have to stop the penguins next month then. *Dino: Okay, let's fly. *Boss Skua: Sure. Come on boys, we're going home. (The skuas fly off in the sky) THE REAL END Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters